In a high density venue, a user is typically forced to either exit the row and area they are sitting to dispose of their waste, or more commonly, litter the ground below their chair. This both causes discomfort for the user and creates an unsightly pile of debris that hampers the overall experience of the patron. This improperly disposed of waste also increases the cleaning and maintenance costs of the facility.
Most venues do not have an effective system for patrons to dispose of their waste while seated within the facility. Examples of prior art waste disposal systems include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,942;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,800;
Chinese Utility Model No. CN 202051313 U;
Chinese Utility Model No. CN 203142466 U; and
Chinese Utility Model No. CN 2226879 Y.
The inventors have determined a need to for effective solutions that allow patrons to dispose of their waste at their seats while both increasing user experience and decreasing facility costs associated with improperly disposed of waste.